1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflatable picnic table and more particularly to an inflatable picnic table which includes a tabletop supported upon a pedestal which is surrounded by a bench.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many times families travel to parks or picnic areas for picnic or gathering purposes. Frequently, the number of people at the park or picnic area vastly exceeds the number of picnic tables available to the public. The only solution to such a problem is to spread a blanket or the like on the ground, but the same is totally inadequate inasmuch as it does not provide a tabletop or a seating area.